


The Tea Is a Trap!

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: All John wanted was a cup of tea.





	

"John! You didn't drink the tea that was on the kitchen table, did you?"

John looked up from his laptop, taking a second to respond. "Why?"

Sherlock clamped his mouth shut.

 _Fuck._ "Sherlock, _why?_ "

"I put in three spoonfuls of sugar, so you'd know it wasn't intended for you!"

John snorted. "Couldn't really tell without tasting it, could I? I wanted tea and you were in your bedroom. Ninety percent of the time, that means the tea's going to sit there and go cold. I can choke down that much sugar if it means I get my tea first thing in the morning instead of having to make it myself."

Sherlock bit his lip and paced, back and forth in the small kitchen. "You're . . . you feel all right? Nothing unusual?"

Oh, that wasn't a good sign. Not at all. John closed his laptop with a _click_ and stalked over to glare up at Sherlock. It wasn't as effective with Sherlock being so much taller than he was, but he could still do a pretty good Captain Watson glare when he needed to. Sherlock usually reacted well to it, anyway. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Tea?"

Sherlock suddenly smiled. "Nothing, John. But you should see the look on your face."

"Bastard."


End file.
